L'amour me ronge
by Efriliane
Summary: Harry a sombré, il souffre d'une douleur qui n'est pas physique mais ses amis semblent le nier et son amour encore plus. Slash
1. Default Chapter

Cette fic fera trois ou quatre chapitres maximum, c'est mon cadeau de Noël. Gros bisous à tous les lecteurs.

L'amour me ronge.

Chapitre 1: Mourir doucement.

Sur les berges du lac de Poudlard, un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres regardait les étoiles. De ses deux émeraudes, perlaient des fins sillons humides. Ses yeux étaient hantés par des images horribles et par des fantômes.

Deux ans auparavant, il avait appris le contenu de cette prophétie, il avait également perdu son parrain et il souffrait en silence jugeant qu'il était trop dangereux pour les autres d'être à côté de lui. Certains se rappelleront pourtant qu'à cette époque, il y avait encore cette lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans ses magnifiques orbes. Il était parvenu à éloigner tout ceux qu'il aimait se repliant totalement sur lui même, ne mangeant que le stricte minimum pour rester en vie et ne parlant que si la nécessité s'en faisait ressentir. Une seule personne arrivait encore à le faire réagir, son professeur de potions. Il faisait bonne impression à l'extérieur mais dans sa tête il régnait un désordre innommable. La prophétie ferait de lui un assassin ou un cadavre de plus sur le chemin de Voldemort, le poids du monde se retrouvait sur ses épaules, frêles épaules qui en avaient déjà tant vu. Il avait passé sa sixième année dans une banale routine, lever, manger, cours, manger, cours, devoirs, entraînement, manger, étude, dormir, cauchemarder, rester éveiller, dormir, se lever,… Il ne s'accordait aucun loisir, punition qu'il s'était infligé pour être la cause de la mort survenue ou à venir de ses proches. Les professeurs s'inquiétaient de l'isolement d'Harry, ses notes étaient excellentes même en potions mais en-dehors le survivant n'avait aucune vie, il l'avait mis au service des autres pour tuer la menace qu'était Voldemort et c'est là que les choses empirèrent. Voldemort lui avait tendu un piège auquel il avait mordu, le faisant prisonnier. Pendant deux jours, il enferma Harry dans sa propre chambre et le viola sauvagement et inlassablement, salissant la pureté jusque là intacte du jeune homme, le réduisant au sort de putain. De ces deux jours, personne ne sut jamais rien mais les traces bien qu'invisibles aux yeux des autres étaient toujours présentes en Harry, des plaies béantes qui ne se refermeraient jamais. C'est la nuit du deuxième jour qu'Harry se reprit et attendit la visite du mage noir pour l'achever. Le combat fut intense et violent, ils étaient tous deux gravement blessés cependant dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir, Harry lança le sort de mort faisant de lui un meurtrier comme son ennemi qui gisait à ses pieds. Il s'effondra sur le cadavre ensanglanté et c'est ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre le retrouvèrent à peine vivant mais pas encore mort. Ils l'emmenèrent et le soignèrent mais Harry ne voulait plus vivre. Seul, Séverus Rogue parvint à lui redonner le goût de vivre mais Harry en tomba amoureux, détruisant ses derniers espoirs d'aimer et d'être aimé. Jamais il ne l'aimerait, il l'avait compris il y a bien longtemps. Jamais il ne parla de ce qui s'était passé, il était de nouveau le héros mais à quel prix personne ne pouvait le savoir. Tous le laissèrent sachant pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de temps pour redevenir lui-même. Alors de nouveau la routine s'installa, se lever, s'habiller, manger un peu, étudier, manger, étudier, marcher, dormir enfin essayer, cauchemarder encore, se faire mal, se rendormir et se lever encore en vain…

Toutes les nuits étaient pareilles dans ses cauchemars, les viols, le meurtre, la douleur et la mort. Il se réveillait ensuite couvert de sueur et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Là il s'infligeait la douleur. Douleur pour oublier, pour effacer mais surtout pour s'empêcher d'aimer, pour ne plus souffrir ou peut-être pour se sentir vivre. Cette lame qui courrait sur ses bras lui donnait l'impression d'être encore vivant même si son âme était morte avec son passé. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et son corps était trop mince, signe des troubles alimentaires qui le tiraillaient. Il mangeait de moins en moins vivant comme le paria qu'il pensait être, sale d'avoir tué, d'avoir été souillé par Tom et d'avoir été la cause de tant de morts. Cela était une cause mais une autre avait été le réel déclencheur de son manque d'appétit, la souffrance. L'homme qu'il aimait le traitait toujours comme le monstre qu'il était, ne faisait aucunement attention à lui et il l'avait surpris dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien et comme le bonheur des autres passait avant le sien, il garda sa peine au plus profond de lui, la laissant le dévorer et le consumer un peu plus chaque jour. Mais ce n'était pas grave si Séverus était heureux alors peu importe que lui souffre. Ce n'était rien de toute façon au train où allaient les choses, il ne serait plus de ce monde dans quelques semaines. Harry continuait de faire semblant mangeant pour faire plaisir aux autres mais régurgitant tout une fois seul. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu le droit de vivre heureux alors peu importe. Il n'avait plus le poids du monde sur les épaules mais celui de sa propre vie qui ne tenait plus à grand chose. Le fil commençait à se casser.

Dans la Tour d'astronomie, deux amoureux s'embrassaient tendrement. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, les deux meilleurs amis du garçon-qui-avait-libéré-le-monde.

-« Ron regarde, on dirait Harry. »

-« Oui tu as raison. »

Un voile d'inquiétude passa dans leurs deux regards.

-« Je suis inquiète Ron, il ne va pas bien. »

-« Oui, je sais. Drago aussi l'a remarqué. Il pense qu'il est en train de perdre son petit frère. »

-« Il a raison, Harry est en train de se laisser mourir. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut le dévorer de l'intérieur. »

-« J'en sais rien mais ses yeux sont vides, vides de vie. »

-« Il faut en parler à Drago, maintenant. Lui et Séverus sont encore les seuls à réussir à lui arracher un mot. »

Les deux descendirent rejoindre Drago dans la chambre de préfet qu'il partageait avec Harry. Ils frappèrent à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le Serpentard blond.

-« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

-« On est venu te parler d'Harry, il va mal. »

-« Je sais, je sens que je suis en train de le perdre. Il ne me parle plus du tout et ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'il a encore perdu du poids. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de disparaître, il se sent exclu mais il y a autre chose, depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé, il a changé. Il a dû se passer quelque chose que l'on ignore. Ses cauchemars sont de plus en plus terribles. »

-« Il nous a dit qu'il dormait bien. »

-« Il vous a menti, il ne dort pas plus de deux à trois heures par jour. Il faut lui redonner goût à la vie, il ne tiendra pas plus de quelques jours dans l'état où il est. »

-« Oui, tu as raison. »

-« Il faut que je parle à Séverus. Je vous laisse. »

Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots, Séverus Rogue repassait la scène dans sa tête depuis des jours.

Il se souvenait. Drago était venu le voir pour parler, c'était son filleul. Ils avaient parlé des heures de Harry, son Harry, la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde et personne ne le saurait jamais. Ils avaient décidé de marcher un peu et avant de se quitter, ils s'étaient serrés dans leur bras. Et c'est là que Harry était apparu au détour du couloir et il avait vu la peine dans les yeux d'Harry en voyant le spectacle. En quelques secondes, la dernière lueur d'espoir avait quitté ses émeraudes et le vide avait pris la place. Une larme avait coulé le long de cette joue pâle. Il avait ressentit la douleur qui émanait d'Harry.

Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte le sortant de ses pensées.

-« Oui, entrez ! »

-« Parrain, je te dérange ? »

-« Non, bien sur que non. Que puis-je pour toi ? »

-« C'est Harry, il va de plus en plus mal. Je vais perdre mon petit frère par ta faute. Il se meurt d'amour pour toi et toi tu n'arrêtes pas de t'en prendre à lui comme avant, il croit que tu le détestes et ça le tue. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

-« Parrain, tu as pu berner tout le monde mais pas moi. Je sais ce que tu éprouves pour Harry. Les regards discrets que tu lui lances mais aussi cette façon que tu as d'en parler quand on est ensemble. »

-« Tu sais que je l'aime. »

-« Oui mais toi tu ignores qu'il t'aime aussi. Je t'ai jamais dit ce qui s'était passé le soir où Harry a été fait prisonnier. J'ai trouvé la lettre après son départ. Cette lettre disait que le monstre allait te tuer grâce à ta marque si Harry ne venait pas à lui. Il n'a pas réfléchi deux fois, trente secondes plus tard, il transplanait pour son lieu de torture. Il ne l'a pas fait pour lui ou moi, il l'a seulement fait pour toi. Il serait mort pour toi, d'ailleurs il s'est déjà pris des doloris pour toi. »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Il s'est interposé entre mon géniteur et toi, tu étais évanoui, il a souffert des jours après cela mais il ne s'est jamais plaint seul ton état lui importait. Il a refusé de dormir jusqu'à ton réveil et lorsque tu as failli mourir cette nuit là, il t'a donné ce qui lui restait de magie pour te maintenir en vie au risque de perdre sa propre vie. »

-« Non, c'est impossible. Il n'était pas là à mon réveil. »

-« Il s'est enfoui lorsque tu as commencé à te réveiller. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il ne voulait pas encore recevoir des hommages pour ça et subir tes sarcasmes, c'était au-dessus de ses moyens. Il déteste la célébrité, il voudrait juste avoir une vie normale. Ton dédain le tue. »

-« Mais qu'ai-je fait ? »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Il nous a vu lorsque nous nous serrions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

-« Non, non, pas ça. Il faut le retrouver. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Il sait que je suis gay mais pas que tu es mon parrain. Tu comprends maintenant. »

-« Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? »

-« A ses yeux son bonheur a peu d'importance, celui des autres est le plus important. Il a cru que nous étions ensemble et du fait même s'il en a souffert ce n'était pas le problème du moment que tu es heureux ça lui convient. »

-« Non, non, non. C'est comme si… »

-« Comme si sa vie n'avait pas d'importance. Il se sent transparent. »

-« Il faut que j'aille le voir. »

Séverus s'enfuit pour rejoindre Harry, il savait où aller.

Au bord du lac, Harry regardait toujours les étoiles mais ses larmes avaient redoublé et une lame argentée avait profondément entaillé ses poignets. Le sang coulait doucement dans le manteau blanc. La vie le quittait au goutte à goutte. Il avait senti une présence derrière lui mais il était trop tard.

-« Harry, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

-« … »

Il ne pouvait parlé, aucun son ne pouvait sortir. Il sentait faible.

-« Oh, Harry, si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

Harry ne pouvait entendre cette phrase, il avait déjà perdu connaissance. Il s'effondra dans les bras de Séverus qui venait de remarquer les traces de sang dans la neige.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait mon amour ? Non, tu ne vas pas me laisser maintenant. »

Séverus se dépêcha d'emmener Harry à Pomfresh. L'infirmière fit sortir Séverus et examina Harry. Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un cri de surprise.

Pendant ce temps, Séverus était parti chercher Albus, Minerva, Hermione, Ron, Rémus et Drago.

-« Séverus, que se passe-t-il ? »

-« C'est Harry, il … il a tenté de se suicider. »

Ils arrivèrent tous les sept. Pomfresh fit entrer les fit entrer, elle ne savait par où commencer.

-« Pompom, est-ce que mon petit-fils va s'en sortir ? »

-« Albus, je…oh mon dieu, comment je vais vous dire ça. Asseyez-vous tous. »

Elle inspira et commença son diagnostic.

-« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. En soignant ses poignets, j'ai découvert d'autres entailles moins profondes mais très nombreuses. Je pense qu'il s'automutile depuis plusieurs mois. Il souffre en silence, il nous cache quelque chose. Il se fait vomir c'est une certitude, son œsophage est en très mauvais état. Son corps manque de sommeil. »

-« Est-ce que mon frère va s'en sortir ? »

-« Je l'ignore Drago. Harry était fort mais aujourd'hui nous avons eu la preuve que ce n'était qu'une façade. »

Ils furent sortis de leur conversation par des cris inhumains.

-« Non, arrêtez, je vous en supplie, non arrêtez… »

Séverus ne réfléchit pas et se précipita sur lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Cela semblait calmer Harry mais son inconscience ne l'empêchait pas de verser des larmes de souffrance.

-« Il ne peut pas souffrir de rêves, c'est impossible. »

-« Sauf si… »

-« Sauf s'il les a vécus avant. Ce n'est pas des rêves, il revit quelque chose d'horrible qu'il lui est arrivé mais quoi. »

-« Séverus, voyage dans sa tête, s'il te plaît nous devons savoir. »

Séverus avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Doucement, il recouvra le front de son aimé de sa main et les images défilèrent. L'enfer des Dursley, le bonheur d'être à Poudlard, le bonheur de le voir lui et puis les ténèbres, la mort de Diggory et de Sirius, la prophétie et puis des cris mais pas encore d'image. Des supplications, des cris, des hurlements, des ricanements et puis les couleurs, terribles, horribles et sans contestation. Il voyait Harry supplier que Voldemort arrête, mais arrêter quoi ? Et c'est là qu'il vit, le vol de l'innocence, la répétition de l'enfer, les deux jours d'intenses tortures pour le sauver lui, et puis la fin de ce monstre. Le sentiment de vide qu'il avait ressenti et l'envie de mourir. C'en était trop pour lui. Il revint dans la réalité.

-« Séverus, je t'en prie, dis-nous. »

-« Je…j'en… je ne peux pas, c'est innommable. J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé pendant sa détention… »

Voyant qu'il était impossible pour lui de répondre, Albus fit apparaître sa pensine. Séverus y mit ses horribles visions et ils purent voir tous l'enfer de la vie d'Harry. Drago eut la réaction la plus violente. Voldemort avait osé toucher son frère, son précieux Harry. Des larmes de colère s'écrasèrent au sol.

-« NON, non, non… C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. »

-« Il nous a tous sauvé. »

-« Oui mais à quel prix, celui de sa vie, de son innocence, c'est des foutaises tout ça, on lui a tous volé sa vie, il l'a fait pour nous. Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses sur Harry. Tout au long de la guerre, il s'est puni pour la mort que semait Voldemort. Il s'est interdit de vivre. »

-« On ne lui a jamais demandé de le faire. »

-« Vous n'avez jamais rien fait contre non plus. Ca vous arrangeait bien, Harry était le souffre douleur. »

Les cris augmentèrent et furent stoppés instantanément.

-« **CA SUFFIT, **arrêtez, je ne vaux pas la peine que l'on se batte pour moi. Je suis un assassin, je suis sale et vous avez raison de m'en vouloir. Je veux juste partir, laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi tuer votre peine, tout ira mieux quand je ne serai plus là. »

Et ils comprirent tous, ils avaient laissé Harry sombrer, ils l'avaient laissé affronter seul sa peine, sa souffrance.

-« Harry, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas laissé t'aider ? »

-« Vous avez assez souffert, je veux que vous soyez heureux peu importe ce que ça implique pour moi. Vous avez chacun trouvé l'amour, c'est le principal, ne vous occupez pas de moi, il est de toute façon trop tard. »

C'en était trop pour Séverus.

-« Harry que veux-tu dire, réponds-moi s'il te plaît. »

-« Voldemort m'a empoisonné, le poison s'écoule lentement dans mes veines et atteindra mon cœur dans quelques semaines. Il n'y a pas d'antidote possible.

Le cœur de chacun rata un battement.

A SUIVRE.

Voilà, si vous voulez un fin triste faite le moi savoir sinon pour une fin heureuse et bien faite le moi savoir aussi. J'attends vos avis.

Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous.


	2. Je vois la lumière au bout du tunnel

Bonjour à tous et une très bonne année quelques heures à l'avance.

J'ai été agréablement surprise par vos review. J'ai décidé de faire une fin heureuse, avec toutes les tristes nouvelles qu'il y a eu ces derniers jours. Et puis il y a certaines fic qui m'ont fait pleurer de tristesse alors, j'ai décidé d'une fin joyeuse.

RAR

-pupuce : j'ai décidé d'arrêter de vous faire pleurer de tristesse, je préfèrerais que vous pleuriez de joie. Bonne année.

-Oiseau de feu : désolé pour le malaise que je t'ai fait ressentir. C'était pas vraiment voulu, j'ai juste voulu la rendre le plus réel possible et je crois que j'y suis arrivée. J'avoue que cette fic est plus facile à écrire que les autres mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors tant que l'inspiration est là, j'en profite. J'ai d'autres idées et d'autres fics en réserve pour après celle-ci. J'ai pris ma décision et suivi la demande des autres lecteurs. Je ferai une fin heureuse pour oublier un peu les malheurs de ces derniers jours en espérant que l'année prochaine soit meilleure pour ceux qui ont tout perdu. Gros bisous et merci encore pour ta review.

-Ingrid : je ne suis pas cruelle au point de faire mourir Harry. Rassure toi j'aime aussi les fins heureuses. Bonnes fêtes.

-Eliza : je te laisse sans voix, c'est bien la première fois que je laisse quelqu'un sans voix, ça fait drôle. De rien pour le cadeau, c'est toujours un plaisir. Bonne année.

-fanli : une fin heureuse puisque c'est ce que tout le monde a réclamé. Bonnes fêtes.

-Severia : rassure toi j'ai pris ma décision et ce sera du bonheur difficile au début mais du bonheur quand même. Merci pour les compliments. Bonne année.

-arwen 65 : j'aime quand mais fic font ressentir des choses aux gens, c'est un plaisir de lire les review et d'y répondre. Je te souhaite du bonheur , du bonheur et encore du bonheur pour l'année 2005.

-ania : fin heureuse promis, juré , craché. Bonne année.

-muse 545 : ne t'inquiète pas je la continuerai jusqu'au bout sans problème. L'inspiration est là alors j'en profite. Bonnes fêtes.

-jenni944 : triste mais plus pour longtemps je te le promets. Bonne année.

-Aerials : lemon il y aura, il y en a toujours au moins un dans mes fics mais il faudra du temps tu comprends Harry est perturbé. Bonne année.

-Jo Lupin : pas de fin triste en ainsi décidé la majorité d'entre vous et puis c'est censé être la fête il y a assez de morts pour le moment pour ne rajouter encore, tu ne crois pas. Bonne année.

-Onarluca : tu vas finir par me détester n'est-ce pas, j'arrête pas de te faire pleurer, alors pour me faire pardonner, je te promets une fin comme tu les aimes, c'est à dire heureuse. Merci pour le compliments mais je crois que toi aussi tu as du talent, d'ailleurs il me semble que nous sommes plusieurs à attendre la suite de ta fic si je ne me trompe pas. Harrychou ne mourra pas c'est une promesse puisque vous avez décidé d'une fin heureuse. Pleins de bisous et surtout pleins de bons vœux pour l'année 2005. Amuse toi bien ce soir.

Je vois la lumière au bout du tunnel.

-« Harry que veux-tu dire, réponds-moi s'il te plaît. »

-« Voldemort m'a empoisonné, le poison s'écoule lentement dans mes veines et atteindra mon cœur dans quelques semaines. Il n'y a pas d'antidote possible. »

Le cœur de chacun rata un battement.

-« Non, il y a certainement un moyen de te sauver petit frère, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant. »

-« Mon dragon, mon frère, ainsi va la vie, sois heureux. » et puis en se retournant vers Séverus, il ajouta. « Soyez heureux pour moi. »

-« Harry tu te trompes, il n'y a rien entre moi et Drago. »

-« Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher tous les deux à cause de moi, je comprends et c'est pas grave, du moment que vous êtes heureux ensemble, le reste importe peu. »

-« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, Drago et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, c'est mon filleul. »

Il vit alors la douleur dans les yeux de Harry, cette même souffrance que l'on voit dans les yeux des gens trahis.

-« Pourquoi continuer à me mentir, cela me fait mal. »

-« Mais je te jure petit frère, c'est la vérité, Séverus est juste mon parrain. »

-« Et c'est toi que j'aime Harry, pas Drago. »

-« Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant, si c'est par pitié c'est cruel, elle me fait mal autant que le mensonge. Pourquoi m'avoir rejeté, humilié et haï alors, pourquoi ? »

Des larmes perlèrent de nouveau le vidant de ses dernières forces et il s'effondra inconscient. Madame Pomfresh l'examina et les rassura, il était juste épuisé.

Séverus était perdu, il ne s'imaginait pas lui avoir fait autant de mal. Il comprenait enfin qu'il était la source de cette souffrance, le faire souffrir en l'éloignant de lui pour s'empêcher de souffrir lui-même. Il avait compris son erreur, à trop avoir eu peur d'un échec, il a rejeté l'amour faisant endurer à son amour la pire des souffrance, le conduisant lentement à l'agonie. Comment pouvait-il se rattraper, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il essayerait plus tard d'arranger les choses et de gagner l'amour d'Harry, pour le moment, il y avait plus important, il faut trouver l'antidote et cette fois l'échec ne lui était plus permis s'il voulait garder Harry en vie.

Ils restèrent tous au chevet de Harry se demandant combien de temps ils pourraient encore le garder avec eux avant de le laisser rejoindre ses parents et Sirius.

La tristesse et le désespoir avaient envahi le cœur des personnes présentes.

Trop absorbées par leur douleur, ils ne remarquèrent pas les trois fantômes qui apparurent derrière eux. Ce fut Rémus qui réagit le premier, ils les connaissaient tellement bien ces trois personnes.

-« Lily, James, Sirius ????? »

Tous les autres se retournèrent vers eux.

-« Oh mon dieu, monsieur et madame Potter. »

-« Bonjour Rémus, bonjour Drago. »

Albus regarda son fils.

-« Bonjour papa. »

-« James ! Que…que faites-vous là, tous les trois ? »

Tous furent surpris, personne ne savait que James était le fils d'Albus, il faut dire qu'à part Pompom et Rémus, personne n'était au courant. Ils n'avaient pas non plus fait attention plus tôt quand il avait dit qu'Harry était son petit-fils.

-« Nous sommes ici pour lui, nous avons senti sa souffrance. »

-« Mon filleul a mal et nous sommes là pour le soutenir. Son heure n'est pas encore arrivée, vous pouvez encore le sauver. »

-« Mais… »

-« Laisse-moi finir Sirius. Séverus, tu es maître des potions, tu connais celles que Tom utilisaient, tu as quelque temps pour trouver la solution. Nous connaissons les effets qu'elle produit sur lui. Le poison est comme un feu qui ravage ses veines, lorsqu'il atteindra son cœur, la pression sera telle qu'il s'arrêtera de battre mais un autre effet existe, il a déjà commencé son œuvre de destruction. Le poison au fur et à mesure qu'il se propage dans ses veines détruit ses réserves magiques. C'est cela qui est le plus dangereux. Sa mort surviendra un an après la mort du monstre. Tu as compris Séverus, tu as soixante quatre jours pour le sauver. »

Lily s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à côté.

-« Séverus, si tu veux être heureux avec lui, sauve le. Il t'aime et il mérite ce bonheur tout comme toi. Si tu parviens à le sauver, il te donnera deux choses auxquelles tu rêves depuis des années et que tu crois désormais impossibles. En le sauvant et en gagnant son amour, tu sauveras ton âme de la solitude. »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Cherche la réponse, tu l'as dans ton cœur. »

-« Encore une chose, le chemin sera long et pénible, il faudra lui accorder du temps avant que ses démons ne le quittent. Vous savez ce que Voldemort lui a fait subir. Ces plaies-là seront difficiles à guérir, seuls le temps, l'amour et la patience y parviendront. »

Lily et James se tournèrent vers Drago et James prit la parole.

-« Drago, tu t'es souvent posé la question de savoir ce qu'aurait été ta vie, si tu avais été son frère de sang, alors je vais te dire deux choses, si Lily et moi avions pu avoir un autre enfant, nous aurions aimé qu'il te ressemble. Sache également que les liens qui t'unissent à Harry sont plus forts que des liens de sang. Tu es l'élément stable de sa vie. Tu dois le savoir. »

-« Merci James. »

Lily reprit en s'adressant aux autres.

-« Harry est un ange de bonté et de générosité, là-haut quand son heure sera venue, il sera accueilli sous sa forme divine. Sache Séverus que l'amour d'un ange est le cadeau le plus précieux qu'il y ait sur cette terre. Sois en digne. »

-« Je ferai mon possible. »

-« Laissez-nous seuls avec Harry, il a droit à ce moment. »

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie pour laisser Harry vivre ce bonheur.

-« Harry, mon ange, réveille-toi. »

Deux orbes vertes s'ouvrirent sur trois visages souriants.

-« Bonjour mon fils. »

-« Ma…man ! »

-« Oui mon amour, c'est bien moi. »

Des larmes de joies glissèrent doucement sur les joues du survivant.

-« Je suis mort ! »

-« Non, mon chaton, si ton père, Sirius et moi sommes là, c'est pour te demander d'être courageux et de te battre pour survivre. Ne crois pas que tu aies tout donné, tu as dans ton cœur encore tant d'amour à partager. Tu sais que des personnes t'aiment, elles aussi ont beaucoup d'amour à te donner. »

-« Fils, tu as une famille ici et là-bas aussi, eux ne peuvent se passer de toi, nous nous avons attendu dix-sept ans pour te revoir alors nous attendrons bien encore quelques années avant de te ramener dans notre monde. »

-« Mais… »

Il fut couper par la main délicate de sa mère.

-« Je sais mon ange que tu aimerais être avec nous mais je sais aussi que tu aimes toutes ces personnes qui attendent dehors, elles sont aussi ta famille. Il y a ton âme-sœur, tes frères de cœur, ton parrain et ton grand-père. »

-« Mon grand-père ? »

-« Oui ton grand-père. Albus Dumbledore est ton grand-père Harry. »

Il vit les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues si pâles, des larmes de tristesse.

-« Non, mon ange ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de toi que tu ne vivais pas avec lui mais parce qu'au contraire, il voulait te protéger en t'éloignant du danger qu'il représentait pour toi. Il en a beaucoup souffert lui aussi, ne lui en veux pas, il croyait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. »

Les trois fantômes comprirent alors que le chemin allait être plus long que ce qu'ils croyaient pour permettre à Harry de comprendre qu'il n'était pas un fardeau.

-« Filleul, regarde moi, oublie l'idée que tu es une charge, tu te trompes tu es un cadeau tombé du ciel pour tous. Tu ne peux pas abandonner Rémus seul ici comme nous l'avons fait. Il te considère comme son filleul. »

-« Sirius, nous allons devoir partir. »

-« Non, pas déjà. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, on sera toujours là avec toi, dans ton cœur. »

-« Je vous aime tous les trois, maman, papa, parrain. »

-« Nous aussi on t'aime mon ange. Sois courageux, laisse l'amour guider ton cœur et tout ira bien je te le promets. »

Ils serrèrent Harry dans leur bras et disparurent, laissant Harry seul. Il était immobile sur le lit et des perles salées dévalaient ses joues amaigries.

Lorsque Séverus n'entendit plus de voix provenant de l'infirmerie, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit le spectacle de son ange qui pleurait. Son premier réflexe fut de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry se laissa bercer dans ses bras, cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait serrer ainsi. Il sentit un minuscule parcelle de son cœur se réchauffer, cela semblait si irréel alors que son corps était gelé depuis le séjour qu'il avait passé avec Tom.

Séverus aussi avait remarqué combien le corps de Harry semblait froid.

-« Tu as froid ? »

-« Non, c'est autre chose. »

-« Je suis tellement désolé Harry, si tu savais. Je t'aime tellement et j'avais si peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi que j'ai tout fait pour essayer de te haïr mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. »

Harry se souvint des paroles de sa mère « laisse l'amour guider ton cœur ».

Il fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole alors, il décida d'agir. D'un geste doux et tendre, il releva le menton de Séverus et déposa sur sa joue un chaste baiser dans lequel il avait mis tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Ce geste eut plus de signification pour le maître des potions que n'importe quel mot émis par cette délicieuse bouche. Un faible sourire à peine perceptible se déposa sur le visage du survivant, il semblait si serein en ce moment précis, comme si la terre s'était arrêté de tourner durant cet instant.

Harry toujours enlacé dans les bras de Séverus se retourna vers Albus.

-« Je crois que tu me dois des explications. »

-« Oui, je pense également, tu permets que je m'assois ? »

-« Oui fais comme chez toi. »

-« Ils t'ont dit que j'étais ton grand-père, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Ton père est en réalité James Albus Dumbledore. Il fait partie de la famille Potter par sa mère, ta grand-mère. Nous l'avons eu tard, nous pensions d'ailleurs que le ciel ne nous donnerait jamais d'enfant et puis il est arrivé comme un cadeau. Voldemort a pris du pouvoir peu à peu et pour sa sécurité nous l'avons élevé sous le nom de sa mère. Ton père a grandi sous mes yeux. Il a connu ta mère et ils se sont mariés. Quelques mois plus tard, tu es venu au monde. Tout le monde était sous ton charme, tu étais notre lumière dans ses heures si sombres. Et puis Voldemort a appris l'existence de la prophétie et malheureusement la véritable identité de ton père. Il a tout de suite compris que tu étais l'enfant dont la prophétie parlait alors il a décidé de vous tuer tous les trois et les tragiques événements de Halloween sont arrivés, te laissant orphelin. Voldemort avait disparu mais je savais qu'il n'était pas mort et que ses partisans courraient toujours dans la nature. J'ai longtemps hésité mais je me suis dit qu'il serait préférable pour toi de vivre en-dehors de toute cette célébrité qui t'attendait et j'étais encore la cible des mangemorts en liberté. J'ai décidé de te laisser aux soins de ta tante pensant qu'elle t'élèverait comme son propre fils mais je viens de voir l'erreur que j'ai commise, si j'avais su tout ça, jamais tu ne serais resté là, jamais ! Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner pour ça ? »

Albus était en larme, il s'en voulait pour les souffrances que son petit-fils avait endurées. Il avait la tête dans les mains et ne remarqua pas le sourire qui se dessina brièvement sur les lèvres du survivant. Celui-ci venait de comprendre que son grand-père l'aimait. Il se détacha des bras qui le tenaient et se dirigea doucement vers le vieil homme. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

-« Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour quelque chose dont tu n'es même pas coupable. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour les Dursley, personne ne le pouvait. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir puisque moi je ne t'en veux pas. Je te remercie pour m'avoir protégé tout ce temps. Je t'aime grand-père ! »

Albus le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime mon enfant. »

Harry se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes.

-« Je vous dois à tous les quatre des excuses. »

-« Non, petit frère, c'est nous qui t'en devons, nous savions tous que tu étais mal et nous n'avons rien fait pour t'aider à remonter. Nous nous sommes voilés la face trop longtemps. Nous pardonneras-tu un jour ? »

-« Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, j'ai ma part de responsabilité. »

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle plénitude et sérénité. Il était entouré par tous les gens qu'ils aimaient plus que tout.

A suivre.


	3. Je réapprends la vie et l'amour pour vou...

Voici pour ceux qui l'attendaient la suite de cette fic.

RAR

-Vif d'or : contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Gros bisous.

-Minerve : t'inquiète j'ai imploré supplié et obligé Séverus à trouvé ce fichu antidote et il a intérêt à trouver. Voici la suite et à bientôt.

-Severia : je suis contente que mes fic te plaise. Bonne lecture à toi.

-Eliza : waou j'ai une fan, j'en reviens pas, ça fait drôle mais le principal c'est que mes fic ont réussi à te toucher. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Gros bisous et à plus.

-Satya : merci et bonne lecture.

-jenny944 : je voulais permettre à Harry d'avoir un peu de bonheur. Allez je te laisse lire le prochain chapitre.

-Pupuce : puisque tu l'attendais voici la suite, je te l'offre sur un plateau d'argent. Gros bisous.

-Onarluca : si tu le trouves magnifiques, c'est génial. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait apporté du plaisir, c'est le but en fait. Je n'écris pas que pour moi, je le fais aussi pour vous les lecteurs. Allez je ne tiens pas plus longtemps, et je te laisse lire le prochain chapitre.

-Arwen65 : pour répondre à ta question, c'est juste l'inspiration du moment quand elle est là bien évidemment. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bonne lecture.

Je réapprends la vie et l'amour pour vous.

Séverus passait beaucoup de temps à essayer de trouver l'antidote, cela faisait sept jours qu'il cherchait sans relâche ne dormant que quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Harry lui venait souvent le voir obligeant le maître des potions à s'accorder une petite pause. Ils restaient tous les deux enlacés, Séverus caressant tendrement son aimé. Séverus avait peur qu'un jour cet être, il ne puisse plus le serrer dans ses bras. Il voyait bien qu'Harry s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, il pouvait sentir l'aura de Harry le quitter progressivement. Harry lui ne se plaignait pas, il était heureux, joyeux, il n'avait jamais reçu autant d'amour qu'aujourd'hui. Il sentait bien sur ses forces s'affaiblir mais il oubliait tout quand il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, tout ou presque. Il le laissait le toucher mais pas sans quelques hésitations, chaque caresse un peu plus profonde que la précédente le ramenait dans son passé si trouble, dans ses deux jours de souffrance intense. Il arrivait parfois qu'il s'en veuille pour cette peur, qu'il s'en veuille de confondre la douceur de Séverus avec la barbarie de Tom, qu'il s'en veuille de ne pas laisser Séverus approfondir ses gestes d'amour. Il l'aimait pourtant si fort et savait que ce sentiment était réciproque.

Quelques jours après, Harry avait envie de Séverus mais ne se sentait pas encore prêt à se laisser aimer. Cependant, il laissa Séverus entreprendre de le déshabiller et de le découvrir. Harry était tendu et Séverus le sentait mais comme Harry ne lui disait pas d'arrêter, il continua son chemin laissant ses mains glisser sur le ventre puis sur les fesses et finir par caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. Ses doigts remontèrent doucement vers cette douce chaleur pour s'insinuer doucement en Harry. Ce dernier se figea sous l'intrusion, des images plus horribles les unes que les autres lui revinrent en mémoire comme lorsque Tom s'était introduit en lui sans ménagement et sans préparation, cette sensation de déchirure et de douleur insoutenable, les cris de souffrance qu'il avait poussé à chaque nouveau coup de rein mais rien n'arrêtait le seigneur des ténèbres et le sang qu'il avait senti coulé le long de ses jambes, son sang. Les mêmes larmes coulaient de ses yeux, les mêmes tremblements que lorsque Tom avait recommencé toute la nuit.

Harry tremblait et pleurait. Séverus avait compris, il était allé trop vite.

-« Je suis désolé Harry, pardonne-moi mon amour. »

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi, je … je n'arrive pas à le chasser de ma tête. Je n'en peux plus, c'est au-dessus des mes moyens, j'en ai assez de devoir me battre pour être heureux, je voudrais juste vivre une vie normale avec toi. »

Séverus le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-« Calme-toi, mon amour, je te promets qu'un jour on s'aimera normalement laisse-toi le temps de réapprendre à faire confiance et à aimer. Et puis tu sais dans une relation, faire l'amour n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important. »

-« Tu dis ça maintenant mais un jour tu ne le supporteras plus. Et que feras-tu si je parviens pas à te laisser me toucher comme n'importe quel amant le ferait. »

-« Et bien, mes sentiments ne changeraient pas pour autant, je t'aime et ça rien ne pourra venir le changer. »

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement fort que ça me fait mal de ne rien faire, je me hais pour la souffrance que je te fais subir. Toute cette attente me dégoûte de moi-même. Je sais très bien que tu ne devrais pas attendre si tu avais une autre amant que moi. »

-« Peut-être en effet, mais ce n'est pas un autre que je désire mais toi et uniquement toi. Tu es une partie de moi, quand tu souffres, je souffre aussi, c'est ainsi et tu ne pourras rien y changer. »

Il continua à le rassurer encore quelques minutes et le renvoya auprès de Drago afin qu'il puisse travailler sur l'antidote.

Drago avait donné rendez-vous sur le terrain de quidditch. Harry n'était plus monté sur un balai depuis le milieu de la cinquième année. Au début, il refusait de monter par punition mais maintenant la peur et vertige le tiraillaient l'empêchant de garder l'équilibre. Drago s'était promis de lui réapprendre ce sport qu'il aimait tant et dans lequel il excellait autrefois.

-« Drago, pourquoi m'as-tu donné rendez-vous ici ? »

-« Ferme les yeux petit frère. »

-« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. »

Il sentit le balai et Drago le tenir dans ses bras.

-« Non, Drago, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça. »

-« Harry, ouvre les yeux. »

-« Non, je t'en prie, ne me demande pas ça, je vais tomber. »

-« Non, je te promets. Fais-moi confiance. »

Il sentait Harry trembler contre lui.

-« Shut, calme-toi, concentre-toi sur moi. »

-« Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux, j'ai le vertige. »

-« Harry, tu n'as jamais eu le vertige. »

-« Si, je te jure, je ne supporte plus le vide depuis… »

-« Depuis quand Harry ? Dis-moi, parle-moi, permets-moi de comprendre. »

-« Depuis que Tom a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. »

Drago pensa « il t'a complètement anéanti, je le hais comme jamais je n'ai haï personne. »

-« Petit frère souviens-toi de combien tu te sentais libre lorsque tu volais, rappelle-toi de cette douce quiétude que l'on a lorsqu'on est là haut. »

Harry pleurait, Tom lui avait pris tant de choses et ça aussi en faisait partie. Au bout d'un moment de persuasion, il parvint à faire ouvrir les yeux à Harry, il le serra d'avantage contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Pour ne pas l'effrayer, il ne vola qu'à un mètre du sol mais Harry refusa de guider et de tenir lui-même le balai. Ils volèrent tout de même quinze minutes comme cela.

-« Merci mon dragon, si tu savais ce que tu viens de m'offrir. »

Drago sourit, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu un sourire sur ce si pâle visage.

-« C'était un plaisir mon petit lion, je te promets qu'un jour tu revoleras comme avant. »

Une pensée le traversa « avant est illusoire, jamais tu ne redeviendras comme avant, les ténèbres t'ont tellement fait de mal. Elles t'ont volé ta vie. »

-« Drago, ouh ouh, tu m'entends ? »

-« Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

-« Je l'ai remarqué en effet. A quoi pensais-tu ? »

-« A rien de spécial. Juste au bonheur de me retrouver seul un peu avec toi. »

-« Moi aussi ces moments à deux me manquaient. »

-« Si on allait rejoindre ton grand-père pour le thé ? »

-« C'est une excellente idée, mon dragon. »

Ils prirent les escaliers du hall et se dirigèrent vers la gargouille du bureau directorial.

-« Tu as le mot de passe ? »

-« Pas besoin, je peux ouvrir les gargouilles et les tableaux sans mots de passe. »

-« Tu m'avais caché cela mon petit lion. »

Harry posa simplement sa main sur la statue et elle pivota pour laisser place à un escalier en pierre. Ils gravirent les quelques marches et frappèrent à la porte du bureau.

-« Entrez ! »

-« Bonjour Grand-père ! »

-« Harry, Drago. Vous êtes venus prendre le thé avec moi ? »

-« Oui, si on ne te dérange pas. »

Ils entrèrent, Harry vint serrer son grand-père contre lui puis se dirigea vers Fumsek. L'oiseau le vit et poussa un doux trémolo à l'adresse du jeune homme.

-« Cette faculté qu'il a avec les animaux m'étonnera toujours. »

-« Fumsek et lui ont un lien spécial, je dois dire que si Harry venait à mourir, je crois qu'il le suivrait. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. »

-« Parle-t-il avec lui ? »

-« C'est en effet ce qu'il fait, il faut dire aussi que cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. Avant Fumsek allait le voir, une fois par semaine mais depuis quelque temps, sa santé s'était calqué sur celle d'Harry. Il n'était… »

Il fut coupé par l'apparition d'un phoenix doré à la place de son petit-fils. Celui-ci se posa sur le perchoir aux côtés de Fumsek.

-« C'est donc cela qu'ils me cachaient tous les deux. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Je sais qu'à certaines périodes, ils s'en allaient tous les deux quelques jours mais je me suis toujours demandé comment, maintenant je sais, Harry est un animagus phoenix. Je l'avais déjà aperçu autrefois mais j'ignorais que c'était lui. »

-« Il est magnifique. »

-« Je vois que certaines personnes parviennent encore à me cacher des choses dans ma propre école. »

Les deux phoenix poussèrent des trémolos de joie. Drago et Albus vinrent les caresser. Au bout de quelques minutes, le survivant reprit sa forme humaine.

-« Je pourrais savoir comment mon petit-fils est devenu un animagus illégal sans que je m'en aperçoive. »

-« C'est une longue histoire. Tu sais que Fumsek et moi pouvons communiquer ensemble ? »

-« Oui, je l'ai toujours su. Je savais que tu parlais la langue des phoenix. »

-« Un jour, il m'a emmené dans le royaume des phoenix. C'était bien avant le combat final et peu de temps après la mort de Sirius, je n'allais pas très bien. Fumsek est venu me trouver au bord du lac et m'a parlé pour la première fois. Il m'a expliqué d'où il venait et m'a dit que l'âme d'un phoenix m'attendait depuis bien longtemps. Cette âme voulait faire de moi son animagus. Il m'a plongé dans une transe étrange et j'ai rencontré Elliance, mon ani-âme. Nous nous sommes très vite compris et entendu. Moins d'un mois plus tard, je me transformais pour la première fois en phoenix doré. Ses transformations m'ont aidé à surmonter la mort de Sirius. »

-« Tu les a vus ? »

-« Qui ça ? » dit-il avec petit sourire malicieux.

-« Ne joue pas à ce petit avec moi, Harry. Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. »

-« Oui, je les ai vu et ils m'ont accepté comme un des leur. Ce royaume perdu est peuplé de phoenix de différents espèces. C'est un endroit magique et magnifique. Il manquait à Fumsek. Je dois dire qu'il me manque à moi aussi parfois mais le poison que Tom m'a forcé à ingurgiter pourrait les contaminer. Je ne veux pas en prendre le risque. »

-« Harry, est-ce que Fumsek est lui aussi contaminé ? »

Harry se retourna vers l'oiseau de feu et lui sourit.

-« Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. Il existe entre Fumsek et moi un lien plus ancien. Quelque chose qui a échappé à ta connaissance, un événement spécial s'est passé la première fois que je suis venu dans ton bureau avec mes parents alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Il s'est lié à moi ce jour là et m'a juré de me protéger, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est laissé mourir quand j'ai été enlevé. Il s'est rendu coupable de cela. Il pensait avoir failli à la promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère de cœur. »

Harry tendit son bras et Fumsek s'y posa. Une douce chaleur se dégagea de Harry.

-« Ton frère de cœur ? »

-« Oui mon dragon, tu n'es pas le seul à qui je me sois lié. Sauf que toi et moi sommes frères de sang depuis plusieurs années grâce au rituel sorcier. »

-« Comment as-tu pu te lier à Fumsek ? »

-« Il a échangé avec moi une partie de son âme. »

-« C'est incroyable. Je ne me souviens pas de ce moment. »

-« C'est le jour ou vous avez décidé tous les trois d'utiliser le sort fidelitas. J'étais petit, je ne me souviens pas de tout mais je sais qu'à un moment, maman t'a dit qu'il faisait chaud dans ton bureau. Et bizarrement à ce moment là, Fumsek s'est posé à côté de moi et m'a regardé dans les yeux. L'échange s'est fait à cet instant précis. Souviens-toi, il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. »

-« Oui, je me souviens maintenant. Lily t'a pris dans ses bras et tu t'es endormi, tu semblais si fatigué. Maintenant j'en comprends mieux la raison. »

-« Oui, le transfert d'âme aurait pu nous tuer tous deux. »

Il sourit à son grand-père.

-« Bon, on le prend ce thé ? »

-« On est tes invités, on attend que tu nous serves. »

Drago était soufflé, il ne parvenait pas à croire les paroles que Harry venait de prononcer au directeur.

-« Drago, détends-toi, c'était juste une blague. C'est mon grand-père, je peux me permettre quelques écarts de conduite. »

Ils burent leur thé et quittèrent le bureau pour le lac. Fumsek voulait rester avec Harry et le suivit. La neige recouvrait le magnifique domaine s'étendant à perte de vue autour du château.

Il alla à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il chanta une douce mélodie qui ressemblait étrangement au chant des anges selon ses deux compagnons. Une forme lumineuse s'approcha du survivant.

-« Grand-père, Drago, je vous présente à tous les deux Maï. »

Harry s'agenouilla auprès de la licorne qui vint lui caresser le cou de sa tête. La licorne se coucha la tête sur les genoux de Harry.

-« Les licornes te connaissent ? »

-« Oui mais seule Maï ne peut se passer de moi. Je l'ai aidé à venir au monde mais je n'ai pu sauvé sa mère, elle avait perdu trop de sang. Je l'ai soigné pendant plusieurs mois et lui ai permis de survivre. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes puis Harry reconduisit Maï auprès des siens. Ils rentrèrent au château pour manger.

A suivre.


	4. Lentement, j'en oublie le passé

RAR

Minerve : je ne sais pas encore si Harry s'en sortira au dernier moment ou bien avant. Tu as dû comprendre que j'adorais les animaux je pense.

Et oui notre vieux directeur ne sait pas tout, comme quoi tout arrive dans la vie.

Bisous et à plus.

Arwen65 : Merci de m'encourager car les cours ça me prend du temps et la motivation n'est pas là quand je reviens chez moi. D'avoir ces encouragements m'aide beaucoup même si je suis quand même lente à mettre la suite.

Vif d'or : et oui notre petit Harry est un ange sans les ailes, ils ne les aura que lorsqu'il rejoindra ses parents. Je t'embrasse très fort aussi. A bientôt et merci pour la review.

Pupuce : Je suis contente que ma fic te paraisse réaliste. C'est ce que je cherche à faire au maximum du moins pour les sentiments des différents personnages. Ne t'inquiète pas Sev l'aime plus que tout, il sera être patient et sa patience sera récompensée. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

Jenni944 : moi aussi j'aime les animaux. Gros bisous.

Satya : voilà la suite et à bientôt.

Eliza : bon et bien merci j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant le prochain chapitre. Bisous.

Onarluca : encore un petit cadeau d'annif car je sais qu'Efriliane m'a devancé, elle a réussi à mettre son chapitre avant moi, ça va se payer. Trêve de bêtises. J'avais quelque chose à te dire, je déteste ton avant dernier chapitre parce que ça veut dire que le suivant c'est le dernier et qu'après il y en aura plus, la vie est injuste. Mais bon c'est comme ça. (je plaisante j'ai aimé ton chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas).

Encore bon anniversaire et puisque tu l'aimes autant cette fic je te mets la suite. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

Désolée pour le retard mais bon j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Lentement, j'en oublie le passé.

Albus était intrigué, il se doutait qu'Harry avait certaines affinités avec les êtres de la forêt interdite mais il ignorait complètement l'ampleur de celles-ci. Le fait que son petit-fils soit lié à l'âme de son phoenix, qu'il ait été reconnu comme un membre du royaume des phoenix, qu'une licorne se laisse approcher et sans doute encore d'autres choses qu'il ignore encore. Tout cela prouvait la pureté de son descendant. Seule une âme pure peut avoir la chance de se laisser approcher par une licorne. Puis il se souvint, Harry est l'essence d'un ange. Son aura était tellement pure si ce n'est cette couleur grise qui représentait la souffrance et la peur. Il en voulait à Tom pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait si Séverus ne trouvait pas l'antidote. Son petit-fils était tout ce qui lui restait, il ne pourrait vivre sans lui tout comme Séverus, Drago et Fumsec.

Il laissa de côté ses sombres pensées pour profiter de son petit-fils adoré. Les élèves de Poudlard avait remarqué le sentiment sur-protecteur de plusieurs personnes envers leur sauveur. Ils avaient aussi remarqué le lien particulier qui unissait leur maître des potions et Harry. Il leur semblait qu'Harry retrouvait le sourire lorsqu'il était en présence du _bâtard graisseux._

Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, il adorait sentir le regard amoureux et passionné de son aimé sur lui, ses yeux avait le pouvoir de faire fondre la glace qui entourait son cœur. Harry avait la nette impression que l'étau de glace qui lui enserrait le cœur disparaissait peu à peu.

Aujourd'hui Harry voulut aller voir Hedwige à la volière, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait délivré du courrier pour son maître. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, elle se précipita sur lui.

« Bonjour ma belle, ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi. Je t'ai apporté un cadeau. »

Il savait que sa chouette adorait les crackers. Il lui en avait amené un peu.

Il continua à lui parler quelques minutes puis pris le chemin de la tour d'astronomie, il avait encore deux êtres auprès desquels il devrait se faire pardonner son absence.

Il s'assit sur le bord et chanta un doux chant, une aura puissante l'entoura et se propagea dans les murs du château. Il attendit quelques minutes et entendit le bruit caractéristiques des ailes de son compagnon. Il vit un lion ailé couleur or se diriger vers lui. Il lui sourit tendrement. Le lion se posa dans la tour d'astronomie. Il défia du regard les émeraudes du survivant et Harry y lut toute la colère et la déception qu'il avait provoqué. Harry tomba à genou et en pleur devant la méfiance de son compagnon ailé. Le griffon ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à la peine de son ami.

« Pardonne-moi Eliel, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles. »

Eliel s'approcha d'Harry et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du survivant.

« Pourquoi ce silence Harry, nous avons tous cru t'avoir perdu, tu sais que ton absence a fait beaucoup de mal à Banima. Elle a cru avoir encore perdu un fils, il a fallu que Fumsec vienne nous voir pour nous dire que tu étais vivant mais différent, que quelque chose te rongeait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne supportais pas ce qui c'était passé et je me suis senti si sale, je ne me considérais plus assez pur pour pouvoir partager votre espace. »

« Oh mon dieu, que t'a-t-il fait ? »

« Tu peux lire dans mon esprit Eliel, tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis désolé. Nous aurions tant voulu t'épargner cela. »

L'être savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait aller plus loin, la souffrance qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ami était tellement puissante. Il reprit la parole.

« Il te reste un être à voir et celui-là sera difficile à convaincre, tu le sais. »

« Oui, Flamaria m'en veut, il a coupé notre lien mental, cela veut dire qu'il est retourné dans son antre au fond du lac ? »

« Oui, il a cru que tu nous avais rejeté et ne l'a pas supporté. Tu vas devoir l'invoquer à nouveau et tu vas devoir être convainquant. »

« Oui, je sais, je lui ai toujours refusé le partage de vie, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire seulement je ne peux le faire maintenant, il pourrait être contaminé par le poison. »

« Harry de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu n'as pas vu ce que Tom m'avait fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il t'a torturé. »

« Il a fait de moi son jouet sexuel pendant deux jours et deux nuits. Il a détruit le cadeau que je voulais donner à l'homme que j'aime. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues trop pâles de Harry.

« Non, c'est de cela que tu parlais tout à l'heure lorsque tu me disais te sentir sale et impur ? »

« Oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir constamment sur moi son odeur et je hais cela. »

« Tu m'as parlé d'un poison. »

« Il m'a fait un dernier cadeau avant de mourir, il m'a fait prendre une potion qui était un puissant poison agissant en une assez longue période de temps. Si j'étais revenu vers vous, vous seriez morts à l'heure qu'il est. Il me reste moi-même peu de temps à vivre. »

« Non, c'est impossible, il n'a pas osé faire ça ! »

Harry sentait la colère monter dans le corps de son ami.

« Il y a certainement un antidote ! »

« Mon amour le cherche mais le temps presse. Il ne me reste qu'un quarantaine de jours avant que le poison n'atteigne mon cœur et l'immobilise à jamais. »

Harry quitta son ami pour rejoindre Séverus dans son laboratoire.

Il entra sans bruit et s'approcha pour le prendre par la taille.

« Bonjour mon amour. »

« Tu m'as reconnu ? »

« Je ne connais personne avec la même odeur que toi, avec la même délicatesse. Tu m'as manqué, je mourrais d'envie de te serrer dans mes bras. »

Il le prit contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Qu'as-tu fait de beau ? »

« J'ai repris contact avec quelques-uns des êtres qui m'ont aidé. »

« Je suis curieux de savoir lesquels ! »

« Les griffons, ils m'ont intégré à eux comme si j'étais un des leur. Il me reste un seul être à voir mais celui-là va être dur à convaincre. Il pense que je me suis détourné de lui parce que je le détestais. »

« En parlant d'être magique, ton grand-père m'a dit que tu avais un très bel animagus. »

« En fait, il ne sait pas tout, je suis un animagus multiple. Les fondateurs et Merlin m'ont offert leur forme anomagus en plus de la mienne pour m'aider à vaincre Tom. »

« Puis-je savoir de quelles formes tu as héritées ? »

« Oui, Merlin m'a fait don du phoenix, Godric du griffon, Helga du sombral, Salazar du basilic et Rowena du pégase. »

« Quelle est ta propre forme ? »

« Celle-ci ! »

Harry se changea en une magnifique licorne au reflet argenté et à la corne bleutée.

« Tu es une licorne ! Mais aucun des ses être n'offre son ani-âme à un sorcier sauf si celui-ci…oh mon dieu ! »

Harry reprit sa forme humaine devant un Séverus abasourdi.

« Sauf si celui-ci est pur, Séverus. Ne l'oublie pas je suis un ange, ma pureté fait partie de moi même si je me sens impur. »

Le maître des potions reprit un peu contenance.

« Oui, tu es mon ange. »

Il embrassa tendrement son aimé.

« Dis-moi, tu as encore beaucoup de surprises comme celle-là ? »

« En effet, il se pourrait que j'ai encore quelques secrets. »

Séverus sourit et enlaça Harry.

« Peut-être que je te les ferai connaître bientôt qui sait ! »

« Mais j'espère bien pouvoir découvrir bien d'autres choses aussi. »

Harry rougit à la remarque de son aimé. Malgré sa gène, Harry se sentait bien, il prit l'initiative d'embrasser Séverus qui fut surpris par son jeune amour. Harry voulait aller un peu plus loin, il se sentait prêt pour quelques caresses. Séverus comprit où Harry voulait en venir. Il prit Harry par la main et le conduisit jusqu'au canapé. Ils s'y allongèrent tous les deux. Séverus caressa le ventre de Harry, ceci lui arrachant des soupirs de contentement. Harry se laissait faire clairement heureux. Séverus alla lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Tu aimes mon ange ? »

« Oui, j'aime et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

A cette déclaration, le directeur des Serpentard sourit et s'empara de la bouche de son aimé. Sa langue caressait les lèvres du plus jeune, celui céda le passage à son amour qui vint s'enfuir dans la douce moiteur de la bouche du survivant. Les mains de Séverus les déshabillèrent tous les deux, ils se retrouvèrent nus. Leurs mains se touchaient sensuellement. Séverus embrassa le cou, puis le torse, le ventre, le nombril et les anges de Harry, voyant qu'il ne l'arrêtait pas et qu'il ne semblait pas rejeter l'idée d'aller un peu plus loin, Séverus commença à embrasser le membre dresser de son amour. Il lui arracha quelques cris de jouissance.

« Séverus, je t'aime, je t'en pris ne t'arrête pas. »

Séverus prit le sexe dans sa bouche pour une caresse un peu plus intime et après quelques minutes de ce délicieux traitement, Harry se libéra dans la bouche de Séverus. Harry était haletant mais il souriait. Il avait aimé les gestes doux de Sev.

Séverus s'arrêta là et le prit dans ses bras, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra fort. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils n'avaient pu remarquer la douce lumière qui avait émané du corps d'Harry. Il était fatigué par le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé mais il avait senti une nouvelle force l'animer, comme si elle l'aidait à combattre le poison.

Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, heureux de ce moment d'intimité qu'il venait de partager, c'était un bon début.

« Je ne veux pas te mettre dehors mais j'ai un antidote à trouver alors … »

« Si je voulais voir ailleurs si tu n'y es pas, ça serait bien. »

« Oui c'est exactement ça ! »

« Tu permets quand même que je te dises bonsoir ? »

« Bien sûr quelle question comme si tu avais besoin de demander. »

Harry embrassa tendrement Sev avant de se faire mettre à la porte. Il partit en rigolant.

IL se promena quelques minutes avant de penser à Flamaria. Il devait le contacter mais cela était trop risquer pour la dragon. A moins que…

Harry partit à la bibliothèque rechercher ce dont il avait besoin.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches fatigantes, Harry trouva son bonheur dans un livre d'enchantement, matière dans laquelle il excellait tout comme sa mère.

« Le sort d'inhibition permet de protéger son interlocuteur d'une maladie ou d'un sort qui pourrait être contagieux. Son fonctionnement est cependant complexe et dangereux pour celui qui le réalise… »

Harry aurait voulu avoir le reste mais la page était déchirée, décidément le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Mais Harry savait qu'il devait le tenter, il en pouvait supporter que Flamaria lui en veule. Et depuis qu'il avait coupé le lien, il ressentait un vide immense, comme si une partie de lui était morte avec le lien. Il faut dire que Flamaria et lui avait traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble.

Il devait y arriver pour permettre à Harry de s'expliquer avec lui et surtout lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas rejeté comme il le pensait mais que c'était pour le protéger.

Harry se dirigea vers le lac, s'assit en tailleur et médita. Il sentait que son énergie s'accumulait et atteignait à nouveau un point culminant. Il se sentait assez fort pour lancer le sort d'inhibition et invoquer le dragon.

« Altrus protego ! »

Son corps fut entouré d'une bulle d'argent. Il récita alors l'incantation pour faire venir à lui l'esprit du dragon. En effet , on devait toujours invoquer l'esprit avant le corps au risque de tuer l'invoqueur et l'invoqué.

« Flamaria, esprit du dragon eau endormi dans ce lac, je t'en supplie, écoute ma vois et viens à moi. Je requiert ta patience et ton pardon. »

Une vois s'introduisit dans sa tête.

« Que me veux-tu ? Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as fait assez de mal comme cela. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être assez bête et fou pour croire en un humain. »

Le cœur d'Harry se brisa, il avait totalement perdu la confiance de Flamaria ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper ses forces, il se sentit tomber inconscient au sol.

« Harry, tous les mêmes… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car deux êtres qu'ils connaissaient bien s'était mis à crier.

« Harry ! Non pas déjà ! »

« Eliel c'est toi ? »

« Oui je sus avec Fumsec. »

« Que se passe-t-il pourquoi tout ces cris ? »

« C'est Harry, il est en train de convulser, oh mon le poison est en train de gagner du terrain. Vite il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Le dragon apparut aussi tôt.

« De quel poison parles-tu ? »

« Voldemort l'a empoisonné avant que Harry ne le tue. Il n'a plus que quelques jours avant de mourir. »

Mais… mais, je vais le perdre encore une fois… »

« Flamaria, Harry s'est éloigné de nous car le poison qui coule dans ses veines pourrai nous emmener avec lui. Il l'a fait pour nous protéger. Il a subi également des viols à répétition pendant sa détention. C'est aussi une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à s'éloigner de nous, il se sentait sale et impur, c'est à dire indigne de nous approcher. »

« Mais qu'ai-je fait ? »

« Tu te poseras la question plus tard, pour le moment il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie et vite, mais nous ne pouvons le transporter. »

« Moi je peux ! »

Flamaria le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit au château suivi par les deux griffons.

A suivre


	5. La clé de la guérison

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette courte fic. 

RAR

Arwen 65 : ne t'inquiète pas, les autres fics vont arriver petit à petit, je viens de finir mes stages et mon mémoire est pour bientôt alors le travail devrait se calmer. Sinon merci pour ta revieuw. Je te promets une fin heureuse.

Severia Rogue : je sais on va encore me dire que je traîne mais je prime la qualité (ou du moins j'essaye ) par rapport à la quantité alors voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et c'est avec joie que je le publie.

Satya : encore une lectrice pressée, rien ne sert de courir tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Je sais je vous fais toujours attendre des jours voir des mois avant de donner la suite mais je fais mon possible. Encore mille fois pardon pour cette si longue attente.

Vif d'or : j'aime quand Harry a des épreuves. Tu as raison, Sev est la clé alors je ne t'en dit pas plus comme ça je te laisse la surprise bisous et à plus.

Minerve : je dois t'implorer à genou de ne pas m'égorger pour avoir fait durer le suspens si longtemps. Si tu veux d'autres fic et que tu as des idées, je viens te faire une fic rien que pour toi comme j'ai fait avec Onarluca. Si ça te permet de me pardonner. Dis moi juste ce que tu veux (couples, trahison, amour, famille, mpreg,… ce que tu veux) et je la ferai.

Gros bisous.

Onarluca : merci pour ta patience, c'est un plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs et lectrices comme toi.

Bisous et à bientôt.

La clé de la guérison 

Ce fut l'un des spectacle les plus improbables et inimaginables qui se produisit sous les yeux des habitants de Poudlard.

Un dragon et un griffon se dirigeait vers le château, le premier portant le corps inanimé du survivant.

Les élèves laissèrent le passage à l'étrange trio. Ils virent un jeune humain blond sans aucun doute le frère d'Harry.

« Etes-vous le jeune Drago Malfoy ? »

« Oui, que… que , oh mon dieu Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Le poison, il a repris du terrain. »

« Pourrais-tu nous conduire auprès de l'infirmière ? »

« Oui, immédiatement ! »

Drago emmena rapidement Harry auprès de Pomfresh. L'infirmière l'installa dans un lit et l'examina. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

« Drago, pourriez-vous aller chercher Séverus, le directeur et Rémus ? »

« Oui ! »

Drago sentit dans son cœur que quelque chose de grave se passait, il l'avait lu dans les yeux de Pompom.

Il croisa Sev dans les couloirs.

« Sev, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, c'est Harry, il ne va pas bien. »

Séverus lâcha le plateau de potions qu'il transportait et s'enfuit en direction de l'infirmerie. Il y entra et se dirigea vers Harry, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et sa peau était blanche. Il ne vit même pas les deux êtres magiques qui veillaient son amour.

« Mon amour, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas maintenant, je t'en supplie ! »

La respiration du jeune homme était sifflante et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Pompom, que s'est-il passé ? Quand il m'a quitté tantôt il semblait aller bien mieux. »

« Pour tout te dire, je l'ignore, il est arrivé dans les bras de ce dragon. »

Harry sembla s'agiter dans son coma.

« Flamaria, pardo….moi, je t'en sup…ie… »

Le dragon était fâché contre lui même de ne pas avoir ressenti la détresse de son Harry comme il l'appelait autrefois.

« Est-ce vous Flamaria ? »

« Oui ! »

Le Dragon s'approcha du jeune homme et posa un délicat baiser sur la cicatrice de Harry.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner mon Harry, c'est toi qui devrait me pardonner de ne pas avoir compris ce que tu vivais. »

Ces mots semblaient apaiser un peu le malade.

« Si tu savais comme Eliel et moi on t'aime. »

Eliel pensa un instant.

« Séverus, vous êtes l'amour dont Harry m'a parlé ? »

« Oui, je ne veux pas le perdre. »

« Vous avez dit tantôt qu'il allait mieux, pourriez-vous élaborer s'il vous plaît ? »

« Harry était faible ce matin et puis il m'a permis de franchir une limite dans nos caresses. Après cela, il semblait avoir retrouvé des forces. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Griffon.

« Vous êtes toujours à la recherche de l'antidote ? »

« Oui mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à le trouver. »

« Vous ne le trouverez pas parce qu'il n'en existe pas. »

« Mais… »

« Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. Il n'existe pas d'antidote à proprement parlé. Je crois avoir compris où Voldemort voulait en venir. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Il allait commencer son explication lorsque les deux autres adultes arrivèrent.

« Je reprends, Harry allait mieux ce matin parce que vous lui avez montré l'amour que vous lui portiez et qu'il partage avec vous. C'est cela la clé de la guérison, l'amour. Mais pas n'importe quel amour, celui de son âme sœur uniquement. Lorsque Voldemort a pris son innocence, il s'est assuré qu'Harry ne puisse plus jamais se laisser toucher et aimer par quelqu'un. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il sera sauvé lorsque nous nous serons unis. »

« Oui, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Mais il se peut qu'il ne me laisse jamais lui faire l'amour. »

« Faites lui confiance et laissez lui un peu de temps ! »

« Du temps nous n'en avons plus tant que cela. »

« Je sais mais le forcer ne ferait que le tuez plus rapidement. »

Ils furent coupés par Harry qui semblait se réveiller.

Séverus se précipita sur lui et lui caressa la joue tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

« Bonjour mon ange, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je suis un peu fatigué. »

« Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. »

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de la mienne ! »dit Flamaria.

« Flam tu es là ? »

« Oh oui ! mon Harry si tu savais comme je suis désolé. »

« Eliel, toi aussi tu es là ? »

« Tu ne pensais tout de même que j'allais laisser cet imbécile tout seul avec toi, têtu comme il est, je savais qu'il allait dire des choses qu'il regretterait. »

Harry semblait reprendre des forces, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire c'était quitté cet endroit trop blanc.

« Sev, emmène-moi ailleurs je t'en prie ! »

« Je ne sais pas, tu as fait un malaise, je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que tu restes un peu ici. »

Harry se mit à pleurer.

« Non, je t'en supplie. »

« Chut calme toi, si tu veux vraiment partir alors je te ramène dans mes appartements où je pourrai te surveiller facilement. »

Harry passa quelques jours dans les cachots où Sev était au petit soin pour lui. Ils dormaient ensemble dans le même lit et partageaient leur bain. Une certaine intimité s'était créée entre eux au plus grand plaisir du maître des potions. Il s'inquiétait cependant de l'issue, serait-elle fatale ou non ?

Il restait environ vingt jour avant que le poison ne tue Harry et ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à franchir la dernière étape.

Séverus commençait à paniquer, il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas perdre Harry, il ne le supporterait pas. Ce petit être lui apportait tant, en fait il lui donnait plus que n'importe qui d'autre avant.

Séverus adorait passer des heures à regarder, caresser et embrasser ce corps si familier à présent.

De son côté, le survivant avait peur de ne pouvoir supporter l'acte charnel qu'il savait inévitable dans une relation amoureuse et puis Sev avait été si patient avec lui.

Il y réfléchit durant plusieurs jours et en vint à la conclusion qu'il aimait suffisamment son amour pour le laisser l'aimer comme si pour lui ce serait sa première fois.

Il mit en place une surprise.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry avait tout préparé, un dîner romantique aux chandelles, des bougies qui flottaient un peu partout et des pétales de roses blanches et rouges pour marquer le chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Il savait très bien où il voulait en venir, franchir cette dernière étape dans sa relation avec Séverus, laisser l'homme de sa vie prendre possession de son corps et l'aimer comme un amant. Il se sentait prêt, il n'avait plus peur, Séverus ne serait jamais Tom, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal.

Il attendit donc le retour du maître des potions.

Séverus marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre l'homme de sa vie. Il murmura le mot de passe et entra. Il fut surpris de trouver leur appartement garni d'une manière très romantique, des fleurs, des bougies et une douce mélodie. Il s'approcha d'Harry qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, il passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Harry se laissa aller dans cette tendre étreinte.

« Bonjour mon ange ! »

« Bonjour ! »

« Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu as préparé tout ça ? »

« Je voulais juste te faire plaisir ! »

« C'est magnifique ! Merci ! »

Harry installa Sev et il mangèrent les différents plats avant de se laisser entraîner dans une douce danse, leurs deux corps enlacés. Leur pas les emmenèrent dans la chambre suivant le chemin tracé par les pétales de fleurs.

Séverus remarqua enfin qu'ils se trouvaient dans leur chambre. La pièce était magnifiquement décorée, des pétales de fleurs, des bougies et une odeur de pomme qui caractérisait tant son amour.

Il croyait comprendre mais il voulait en être sûr.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu amené ici, mon ange ? »

Harry se serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Fais moi tien, aime moi et unis nos deux corps. »

Séverus lui sourit.

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. »

Sev le regarda et laissa ses mains courir sur le corps en face de lui. Doucement, les étoffes quittèrent leur propriétaire dans un doux bruissement. Après de tendres échanges, ils se retrouvèrent nus Sev couché sur Harry et explorant la bouche du survivant de sa langue. Harry gémissait de plaisir. Les mains se firent plus baladeuses, glissant avec délicatesse sur la peau soyeuse de Harry, elles trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'au sexe tendu du Survivant.

Celui-ci se tendit quelques secondes avant de se détendre sous les caresses des mains expertes de son futur amant. Les lents mouvements de va et vient effectués par ces doigts furent vite remplacés par une sensation chaude provenant d'une langue. Celle-ci jouait tendrement avec le membre tendu et Sev arrêta là son supplice pour prendre entièrement le sexe d'Harry dans sa bouche. Ce dernier hurlait de plaisir et sentait un torrent d'émotions parcourir son corps.

Il sentait la jouissance venir et c'est dans un dernier râle qu'il se libéra dans la bouche tant aimée.

Harry tremblait, Séverus le calma en le caressant. Il attendit qu'il soit apaisé pour reprendre la préparation à son intrusion.

Il murmura un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et son sexe.

Il glissa sensuellement un doigt en Harry qui se tendit. Séverus l'avait ressenti, alors il prit à nouveau le sexe et le caressa. L'effet fut immédiat et il put continuer son chemin. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit l'autre et entreprit de faire des mouvements en ciseaux pour détendre l'étroit fourreau arrachant au passage de puissants cris de plaisir au survivant.

« Je t'en prie Sev, prends moi maintenant ! »

Le maître des potions s'exécuta. Il écarta doucement les cuisses du survivant et s'y installa avant de diriger son membre durci vers la douce chaleur de l'intimité de son amour. Il le pénétra d'une lente poussée et attendit l'acceptation qui ne tarda pas. Harry se mit à remuer le bassin provoquant des ondes de pur plaisir chez les deux amants. Harry arqua le bassin pour en faciliter l'accès et en demanda plus. Séverus ne se fit pas prier pour s'enfoncer à vitesse grandissante dans cette chaire qui était sienne à tout jamais. Les va et vient étaient rapides et pourtant lorsqu'on y regardait, leurs deux corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Trop plongés dans leurs sensations, ils ne remarquèrent pas la lumière qui illumina le ventre du survivant ainsi que son cœur.

Harry jouit dans la main de son amour tandis que Sev se déversait par de puissants coups de rein dans cette intimité qui était sienne.

Il s'effondra sur Harry, le libéra de lui et le prit dans ses bras après avoir jeté un sort de nettoyage. Ses bras encerclèrent Harry et ils s'endormirent d'épuisement.

Le lendemain, Sev se réveilla et les images de la veille lui revirent en mémoire. Il sourit et caressa le doux visage de son ange. Il avait complètement oublié le poison, c'est alors que la dure réalité lui revint en mémoire. Il paniquait et si le remède n'était pas cela, alors il perdrait son amour pour toujours dans cinq petits jours. Cette pensée fut insupportable et il se mit à pleurer. Une larme coula sur le visage du survivant qui fut réveiller par la douce caresse humide. Lorsqu'il vit la peine et la détresse dans les yeux de son amant, un voile d'inquiétude obscurcit ses deux émeraudes.

« Sev qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le maître des potions le serra contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

Sev ne put tenir d'avantages et lui dit ce qu'Eliel lui avait raconté lorsqu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Harry sourit.

« Si j'ai bien compris, il se peut que je sois guéri ! »

« Oui ! Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir Pompom pour vérifier ? »

« Je crois que tu as raison. »

C'est main dans la main qu'ils traversèrent Poudlard. Pompom les vit arriver et leur demanda ce qui les amenait à l'infirmerie.

« Nous aimerions que vous examiniez Harry pour voir si tout va bien ! »

« Bien sur ! » elle se dit tout de même que c'était vain.

Elle cria de surprise lorsqu'après avoir installé et examiné le survivant, elle ne détecta plus aucune trace de poison dans son organisme.

« Vous…vous êtes totalement guéri et hors de tout danger monsieur Potter ! »

Sev ne put se retenir de crier de joie et de serrer le corps de son aimé contre lui. Ils étaient enfin libres de s'aimer pour l'éternité.

La première chose qu'ils furent, fut de prévenir les autres de la guérison. Depuis ce jour, Sev protégeait Harry comme s'il était fait de cristal. Il le chérissait le jour et l'aimait la nuit.

Plus de trois mois passèrent dans cette quiétude où l'amour emplissait les cœurs de nos deux amoureux.

Harry était heureux, en fait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, le début du printemps et donc d'un nouveau départ. Sev avait planifié cette soirée depuis quelques semaines. Il avait eu cette idée en réfléchissant à l'énigme de Lily

« Séverus, si tu veux être heureux avec lui, sauve le. Il t'aime et il mérite ce bonheur tout comme toi. Si tu parviens à le sauver, il te donnera deux choses auxquelles tu rêves depuis des années et que tu crois désormais impossibles. En le sauvant et en gagnant son amour, tu sauveras ton âme de la solitude. »

L'une des choses que Sev voulait, c'était s'unir à son amour pour l'éternité et dans le monde sorcier cela est possible par un lien magique semblable au mariage. Il prépara donc sa demande dans le plus grand secret afin de faire la surprise à son amour en ce jour de printemps.

Le soir, ils étaient assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsque Sev fit sa demande au survivant qui accepta sans y réfléchir.

« Oui mon amour, je veux t'épouser. »

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, Harry fut prit d'un vertige. Sev s'inquiéta immédiatement car ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

« Mon ange, tu es sur que ça va ? »

Harry sourit devant l'inquiétude de son fiancé. Il ne pouvait lui cacher d'avantage son secret.

« Sev, j'ai un secret à te confier. Je voulais te le dire pour ton anniversaire mais je crois que je ne peux attendre plus longtemps. »

Harry prit la main de Sev et la plaça sur son ventre plat.

« Ces étourdissements m'inquiétaient alors je suis allé voir Pompom et elle m'a annoncé quelque chose de surprenant. Là où se trouve ta main, il y a notre bébé qui repose. »

« Notre Bébé ! »

« Oui, nous ne savons pas comment, mais je suis enceint de toi mon amour ! »

« Oh mon dieu, je t'aime tellement. »

Il fit tournoyer Harry dans ses bras qui fut pris de nausée, il le reposa immédiatement.

« Ca va, tu es sûr, tu ne veux à boire ou à manger ? »

« Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Mais oui ! »

La nuit qui suivit, fut magique, dans leur chambre, on n'entendait plus que les doux bruits de deux corps qui s'aimaient. Le lendemain, ce fut un couple très uni et surtout un professeur sur protecteur envers le jeune Potter, qui se fit voir dans la grande salle. Ils avaient invité dans les donjons Albus, Rémus, Drago, Ron et Hermione pour leur annoncer les bonne nouvelles juste après le déjeuner. Il faut dire que les autres étaient intrigués, entre Sev qui surveillait tous les faits et gestes du Survivant et Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de soupirer devant le trop plein d'inquiétude de son amant, ils avaient de quoi se poser des questions.

Ils finirent de manger puis se dirigèrent vers les appartements du couple.

A peine avaient-ils fait un pas à l'intérieur, que Harry fut pris de nausée et se précipita dans les toilettes.

« Severus, est-ce que mon petit-fils est malade. Vous me cachez quelque chose ? Il ne semblait pas aller très bien ce matin. »

Sev allait répondre lorsqu'un Harry un peu pâle réapparu.

« Fiston, tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda un Rémus inquiet.

« Oui ce n'est rien ! Rassurez-vous c'est tout a fait normal. »

Les cinq autres furent perdus.

« Si on vous a fait venir ici c'est pour une raison toute simple. J'ai demandé Harry en mariage hier et il a accepté. »

Drago se leva et serra Harry contre lui.

« Félicitations petit frère et toi parrain si tu oses le faire souffrir, tu auras à faire à moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pleins de bonnes raisons de m'occuper de lui et surtout maintenant qu'il… »

Il fut stopper par Harry.

« Surtout maintenant que quoi Séverus. »

Harry sourit.

« Surtout depuis que je porte son enfant. »

Les cinq autres restèrent muets de surprise, les mains de Séverus ayant trouvé le précieux ventre de son compagnon. Albus fut le premier à se reprendre et serra très fort son petit-fils contre lui.

Drago commença à sauter dans tous les sens, il allait être parrain. Harry sourit, il se sentait si bien. A partir de ce jour, la famille Weasley, Drago, Rémus, Albus, Hermione et Séverus furent aux petits soins pour Harry veillant à ce qu'il se sente toujours bien, qu'il mange assez, qu'il se repose….

D'ailleurs lorsque Harry y pensait, il se demandait lequel de son frère ou de son amant était le pire. Le futur parrain noyait Harry sous les conseils et le futur père ne le laissait pas faire un pas hors de sa vue ce qui exaspéra rapidement le survivant. Heureusement, les préparatifs du mariage l'occupaient.

Aucun des deux ne voulait d'un grand mariage, ils voulaient que cela reste discret et surtout que les journalistes ne s'en mêlent pas. Harry ne voulait pas que son enfant subisse les affres de la célébrité et puis il voulait la paix. La date fut fixée au 31 juillet jour de l'anniversaire de Harry, Sev avait été intransigeant sur le sujet.

Les mois de mars et avril s'achevaient voyant le ventre du survivant s'arrondir progressivement.

A suivre….


	6. Un avenir heureux

Voilà ce dernier chapitre tant attendu. Veuillez me pardonner mon énorme retard mais je fais de mon mieux. Je reprends les cours dans deux jours alors pour les autres fics, ça va être dur d'updater rapidement.

RAR :

-Onarluca :merci pour ton petit mot, comme d'habitude c'était un plaisir de le lire. Je sais aussi que la fin a mis du temps à venir mais elle est là. Je crois que je vais éviter de mettre plusieurs fics en route en même temps parce que je m'emmêle les pinceaux. Je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

-Séveria Rogue : je crois que je n'ai pas répondu à tes attentes puisque j'ai mis encore plus de temps pour écrire l'épilogue. J'espère que tu la liras quand même. Gros bisous.

ps :Je suis heureuse d'être ton auteur préférée.

-Minerve : comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis très fleurs bleues quand je m'y mets. J'aime voir les gens heureux mais c'est vrai que mes perso souffrent beaucoup avant d'arriver au bonheur. Je te fais de gros bisous et bonne lecture.

-Satya : j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas parue trop longue à venir, c'est qu'elle a mis du temps à se décider. Je te fais de gros bisous.

-Garla sama : je te fais un gros bisous sur les deux joues pour te remercier de ta patience et aussi pour ta revieuw. Bonne lecture.

-Vif d'or : ma toute belle, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances parce que moi entre grand vent et flotte, j'ai pas eu trop le choix que de me tourner les pouces. Un Happy end, enfin, je ne sais pas si tu as lu ou su ce qui se passe dans le tome 6 mais moi ça m'a déprimé.

J'ai décidé en compensation de faire des fic heureuses si je peux.

Je te fais plein de gros bisous mouillés et je te dis à bientôt dans mes autres fics.

-Sahada : pour le mariage tu verras, quand aux amis serpents tu verras aussi. Je te fais de gros bisous.

-Edge : ne sachant pas très si tu voulais une fin ou pas, j'ai décidé d'en faire quand même une. Un chapitre tout dans le bonheur et la légèreté afin de mettre un point final à cette mini fic. Je te fais de gros bisous.

-Petite grenouille : tu vas savoir le sexe du bébé, c'est un garçon enfin je crois à moins que ce ne soit une fille, je suis pas sûr. Attends je vais le demander aux parents concernés… désolée ils veulent pas me le dire. Tu devras lire le chapitre pour le savoir. Gros bisous.

-Arwen65 : merci de comprendre le temps que je peux mettre pour faire un nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous.

-Lucy-hp : hé ! Je suis pas une tortionnaire enfin un peu mais tout le temps, ce chapitre est un épilogue et ce n'est une death fic alors rassure toi. Gros bisous.

-Cicin : Je te dis un grand merci et je te fais pour l'occasion deux bises sur chacune des joues.

Un avenir heureux.

Le mois de mai fut assez semblable aux deux précédents pour Harry, entre les préparations du mariage et les rendez-vous avec Pompom. Il lui était formellement interdit de porter quoi que ce soit de lourd ou de faire des efforts inutiles. Cela incluait donc qu'il ne pouvait porter lui-même son sac de cours ou ses livres, il était tout de même perplexe, en quoi ses livres ou son sac étaient-ils lourds mais bon à choisir entre la tergiversation de son frère et la paix, son choix était vite fait.

Lorsque Harry était dans les parages, il n'était pas rare non plus de voir une tête blonde typiquement Malfoyenne ou devrais-je dire nouvellement Potterienne à moins d'un mètre.

En effet, Drago préféra changer de nom pour prendre celui de son frère.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour le couple de fiancés. C'était la première écographie sorcière.

-« Bonjour Pompom ! »

-« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Très bien mais encore mieux si je n'avais pas un frère sur-protecteur, un futur mari paniqué, deux meilleurs amis bourrés de conseils et j'en passe, la routine quoi. »

-« Séverus n'est pas encore là ? »

-« Non, il finissait de donner une retenue à deux élèves qui m'avaient bousculé. »

-« Je vois, bien nous allons commencer pour l'examen normal et puis nous ferons l'image, d'accord ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Bien, déshabille-toi et enfile cette chemise. Allonge toi sur ce lit. »

Pomfresh pratiqua les touchés qu'elle jugea nécessaires pour vérifier la santé du bébé tout en sachant très bien que cela rappelait de mauvais souvenirs au futur père.

-« Courage, J'ai presque fini. »

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur Séverus. Ce dernier s'inquiéta immédiatement lorsqu'il vit la pâleur de son aimé.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'exclama-t-il une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-« Non, Harry est en parfaite santé cependant, je devais pratiquer des examens fort peu agréables. »

Il s'approcha du lit et embrassa son futur mari.

-« Bien Séverus, vous arrivez au bon moment ! J'allais pratiquer le sortilège. »

Pompom prononça la formule souhaitée et dans les airs apparut une image.

-« Tout semble parfaitement correcte. Voici la tête et les bras mais… »

Harry se releva.

-« Il y a un problème avec mon bébé ? »

-« Non, c'est juste que j'entends deux cœurs battre. »

Elle vérifia encore et finit par sourire.

-« Félicitations ce sont des jumeaux, un petit garçon et une petite fille. »

Harry pleurait et Séverus était comme paralysé.

Il répétait sans cesse « des jumeaux » et finit par tomber dans les pommes.

-« Séverus ! »

Pompom le fit léviter dans un lit proche.

-« Je sens que ces prochains mois vont être très longs ! »

-« Allons Harry, voyez le bon côté des choses, il va vous dorloter. »

-« Ca, c'est sur mais seulement après l'avoir dit aux autres ce qui signifie que je vais non seulement l'avoir lui sur le dos mais aussi Drago, Rémus, Grand-père, Hermione, Ron et Molly. Détrompez-vous, je les aime plus que tout mais j'ai l'impression d'être impotent quand ils sont dans les parages. »

-« Je peux comprendre mais vous avez réellement besoin de vous ménager, un grossesse mâle est souvent difficile mais ici elle est à surveiller d'avantage étant donné que vous portez deux bébés. »

Séverus revenait à lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Tu t'es évanoui ! »

-« Oui je me souviens, Pompom a parlé de… de jumeaux. Nous allons avoir deux bébés. »

-« Oui. »

Séverus se leva et vint enlacer son compagnon.

-« Je t'aime si fort. »

-« Je sais et je t'aime aussi. »

-« Bien tout est en ordre, vous pouvez y aller ! »

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Les jours et les mois passèrent encore, les examens étaient finis. Le mariage était pour très bientôt et Harry voyait son ventre s'arrondir encore. La surprotection s'était calmée laissant plus de liberté de mouvement au jeune homme qui retrouva le sourire rapidement.

Le matin de la cérémonie, le plus âgé des deux mariés faisaient des va et vient en attendant le début tandis que son futur compagnon se trouvait dans une salle proche et était assis dans le calme. Il se caressait le ventre et parlait aux deux petits anges qui grandissaient dans son ventre. Harry n'était pas du tout stresser, il savait que l'amour qu'il portait à Sev était fort et il voulait s'unir à lui pour la vie.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, Sev se rendit à l'autel où serait présidée la cérémonie par Albus.

-« Séverus, arrête de regarder ta montre sans cesse. Il va arriver, la cérémonie ne commence que dans un quart d'heure. »

-« Je sais mais s'il changeait d'avis ? »

-« Harry t'aime parrain, ne t'inquiète pas, il se prépare. N'oublie pas, il est enceint alors il prend tout son temps afin d'être beau pour toi. »

-« Oui tu as raison. »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Molly aidaient Harry à enfiler la robe.

-« Ca va Harry ? »

-« Oui, si ce n'est mon dos qui me fait souffrir mais bon, c'est le prix à payer pour avoir mes bébés ! »

Molly lui sourit et caressa son ventre.

-« Oui, mes premiers petits-enfants ! »

Harry sourit, Molly l'aimait comme son fils et les jumeaux auraient des grands-parents de substitution.

Ils avaient également choisi les parrains et marraines.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-« Harry, c'est l'heure et ton futur mari commence à s'impatienter. »

-« J'arrive ! »

Dans la salle de cérémonie, la musique retentit. Harry apparut au bras de Rémus. Ils avancèrent tous deux vers Albus et Séverus. Rémus donna la main de Harry à Séverus.

-« Je te le confie ! »

-« Bien, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour unir par la magie ces deux personnes. »

Albus déposa les baguettes des deux futurs mariés sur l'autel de mariage.

-« Je vois devant moi deux êtres que je considère comme mes enfants. C'est un bonheur pour moi de vous unir tous les deux. »

Ceux-ci se regardaient amoureusement pendant qu'Albus continuait son office.

-« Toutes les personnes, ici présentes, connaissent les méandres et les chemins tortueux que vous avez dus emprunter pour en arriver au bonheur qui est le vôtre aujourd'hui. Je suppose d'ailleurs que personne ne s'oppose à cette union ? »

La salle était silencieuse. Il poursuivit donc.

-« Vous m'avez confié tous deux la lourde tâche de faire de vous deux un couple pour l'éternité. C'est avec une grande joie que j'accède à votre demande, je suis honoré de lier vos magies ensemble. »

Albus prit la main de son unique petit-fils et celle de Séverus dans ses mains.

-« Harry James Potter acceptes-tu de prendre Séverus Bilius Rogue, ici présent pour époux ? »

-« Oui je le veux ! »dit Harry en regardant dans les yeux de son amour.

-« Répète après moi. Moi Harry James Potter, je te prends comme époux et ce pour l'éternité, toi Séverus Bilius Rogue. Je promets de te rester fidèle et de t'aimer jusque dans la mort et même au-delà dans l'éternité. »

Harry répéta mot pour mot ce que son grand-père avait dit.

-« Séverus, répète après moi. Moi Séverus Bilius Rogue, je te prends comme époux et ce pour l'éternité, toi Harry James Potter. Je promets de te rester fidèle et de t'aimer jusque dans la mort et même au-delà dans l'éternité. »

Les deux époux se regardaient avec amour. Albus essaya de capter à nouveau leur attention.

-« Bien Harry si tu veux échanger tes vœux. »

Harry prit la main de son amant et la posa sur son ventre arrondi.

-« Sev, je t'aime. Tu es le propriétaire de mon corps, le gardien de mon cœur et le protecteur de mon âme. Tu es mon tout, sans toi je ne suis plus rien que la moitié d'un cœur. Je te veux pour la vie et pour l'éternité. Tu seras d'ici peu le père de nos enfants et je n'aurais jamais pu trouvé meilleure personne pour exercer ce rôle. Je t'aime. »

Séverus le regarda les yeux humides.

-« Séverus, c'est à toi ! »

-« Mon ange, tu m'as montré que mon cœur de pierre pouvait encore aimer. Tu as réchauffé mon existence si froide et si solitaire par tes rires et ton amour. Tu as exhaussé tous mes souhaits en m'offrant ton cœur et nos deux petits anges à venir. Je ne pourrai jamais te remplacer, tu es ma moitié et mon tout. Je t'aimerai toujours dans la vie comme dans l'éternité. »

Harry laissa couler quelques larmes.

-« Puis-je avoir les alliances ? »demanda Albus.

Drago apporta les deux anneaux gravés de leur amour l'un incrusté d'une émeraude pour Séverus et l'autre d'un diamant pour Harry.

-« Par cet anneaux, je scelle vos deux pouvoirs magiques. Harry passe cet anneau à Séverus et répète après moi. Je t'épouse et je me lie à toi par cet anneau Séverus. »

Harry glissa délicatement l'anneau au doigt de Séverus. Albus répéta le même geste avec Séverus qui glissa l'anneau au doigt de Harry.

Un halo de lumière dorée les entoura tous les deux en signe de lien entre leur deux magies.

-« Par Merlin, je vous déclare unis. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Séverus enlaça délicatement son époux dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement sous les regards embués de plusieurs convives.

Molly pleurait bruyamment parce qu'elle mariait pour la première fois un de ses enfants, Rémus souriait à pleines dents devant le bonheur des jeunes mariés, les yeux d'Albus brillaient comme à Noël, Drago était visiblement heureux d'avoir trouvé une famille, Hermione et Ron étaient contents pour leur meilleur ami, Flamaria, Eliel, Fumseck et Maï soutenaient leur ami de leur présence tandis que les serpents dont la plupart connaissaient le survivant les protégeaient de loin.

La fête avait battu son plein pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Tout avait commencé par un bref apéritif suivi d'un excellent repas préparé par les bons soins des elfes de maison de Poudlard.

Drago et Ron avaient ensuite prononcé les discours qui étaient prévus.

Séverus et Harry avaient ouvert le bal en dansant la première danse. Les deux amoureux étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et valsaient au rythme lent de la musique.

Le clou de la soirée fut la découpe du gâteau. Harry et Séverus s'approchèrent de la pièce montée, ils prirent le couteau ensemble et coupèrent un morceau. Séverus prit un bout avec ses doigts et le porta aux lèvres de son amant. Harry ouvrit la bouche et avala avec envie la pâtisserie puis embrassa son mari.

Harry et Séverus quittèrent le château pour le lieu de lune de miel dans un coin tranquille non loin de Poudlard étant donné la condition de Harry.

Après une semaine de calme et de bonheur, les deux amoureux revinrent à Poudlard. Environ deux semaines plus tard, Harry fut pris de violente douleur alors qu'il était seul dans les cachots.

La souffrance l'empêchait de faire un pas ou même de bouger. Il comprit l'urgence de la situation lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses jambes. Il eut une chance incroyable lorsque Dobby vint pour lui apporter sa tisane du soir. Ce dernier l'emmena à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh l'installa dans un lit avant de lui jeter un sort de sommeil pour la césarienne. Dobby alla chercher son mari qui arriva en trombe quelques minutes plus tard. L'infirmière le fit patienter à l'extérieur plusieurs heures. Il se rongeait les sangs.

C'est environ vers trois heures du matin que Pompom appela l'heureux papa de deux beaux jumeaux en excellente santé.

-« Harry ! Tu vas bien ! »

Harry lui sourit et lui répondit :

-« Oui, je te présente Nigel Séverus Rogue et Méline Liliane Rogue. »

-« Ils sont magnifiques. »

Ils avaient tous deux les cheveux noirs et soyeux tandis que l'une avait les yeux verts l'autre les avait noirs.

Il ne fallut que quelques jours pour que tous regagnent leur maison où Drago et Hermione attendaient Nigel leur filleul et, Ron et Ginny, eux accueillaient Méline.

La nouvelle famille vécut heureuse dans l'amour, l'avenir apporterait aussi d'autres frères et sœurs ainsi que de nombreux cousins mais chut c'est une surprise, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

The end.


End file.
